The Zero Division
by Meyrinn
Summary: Takes place right after bleach chapter 316. A strange girl with enormous powers helps Ichigo and Soul society in their battle against Aizen... Can they defeat Aizen... Ichiruki, Hitsuhina, Rated for language and character death...
1. Chapter 1: Bravery

**Ok I don not own Bleach... This is my first fanfic so please be nice... Tell me what you think, if I get alot of reviews I will update soon...**

* * *

**The Zero Division….**

Ichigo was filled with pure anger directed at the fourth espada, Ulquiorra. He had taken one of his friends, which infuriated him. Ichigo refused to just stand there anymore and do nothing. He jumped up and headed in the direction that he knew that Ulqiorra and Orihime would be. Kenpachi watched after him along with Nel and Yachiru. Nel could not help but worry…

"Itsygo" Nel called. But it was too late. He was already too far away.

"God Damn Kid, risking his life like that." Kenpachi said.

"That's Ichigo for ya," a voice said from behind Kenpachi. All three turned around to see Chad along with Captain Unohana and her lieutenant Isane. "He'll come back and he'll bring back Orihime with him…"

"Then why don't we go and help him…" Another voice said from several feet behind Yachiru. The group turned around to see Captain Kuchiki, Rukia, and Hanatarou walking up behind Yachiru. As well as Renji, Uryu, Dondo-Chakka, Pesche, Captain Mayuri, and his lieutenant Nemu walking up to the far left of Nel.

"Nel-sama! Are you okay? Did you get hurt?" Pesche said practically running to Nel…

"I am fine…" Nel said getting up from where she was resting after her battle with Nnoitora. She looked up at the people that had come here to back up Ichigo and his friends in the retrieval of Orihime. Four captains, two lieutenants, and a seventh seat.

"Captain Kenpachi, I will heal your wounds. Please sit down." Isane said as she walked away from her position next to her captain. She slowly began to heal Captain Kenpachi's wounds as everyone looked around at the people that were now trapped in Hueco Mundo. No one had any idea what to do next. The Garganta that they had used to get her e were sealed off from their use. There was almost no possible way for them to get back to Kurakura town in time to aid the remaining six captains in the battle against Aizen's forces. Not to mention that Aizen was right, he had found a way to cut Soul society's main fighting source in half. And they had walked straight into his trap. Now Ichigo was going to go risk his life to get one of his friends back. Renji, Rukia, Uryu, and Chad wanted to help but they knew that they would just get in his way. They would just cause him more problems.

Renji looked over at Rukia who was staring at the ground, with a look of pure worry her face. Byakuya could sense her worry as well but he was not really the talkative type, so he stayed silent next to her.

"He'll be fine!" A voice yelled from a rock nearby. The sound brought everyone out of their thoughts and back into reality. A cruel reality at that. When they looked over at the direction where the voice had come from, they were surprised at what they found. There sitting on a rock that had practically been obliterated by the battles that took place here, was the sixth espada Grimmjow Jaggerjack. He was covered in blood and had cuts and scrapes all over his body. His clothes were torn a little bit, and he looked like he had just fought off an entire army.

"Aren't you supposed to follow Aizen's orders?" Renji said to Grimmjow in an almost angry tone.

"Nah I do whatever I want to. I hate that guy anyway." Grimmjow responded in an arrogant tone.

Ichigo

Ichigo still had his bankai activated and was going at his top speed to go after Ulquiorra. He knew that there was not a good chance that he could defeat Ulquiorra without getting seriously injured. Also he knew that before he could fight Ulquiorra he would need to get Orihime out of the area first, so that Ulquiorra could not use her as a hostage. He had a pretty good idea how to do it to.

He finally reached the fifth tower where Aizen said that Orihime would be held. Ichigo was not that great at sensing spiritual pressure. But he could tell that both Ulquiorra and Orihime were in that tower. Ichigo went around the back of the tower. He put his hand to his face and activated his hollow mask. He was at least three times faster when he had his mask on.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" He yelled blowing a whole in the wall of the tower. But he didn't use the whole to get into the tower; instead he went through the opening in the wall on the other side. He planned to distract Ulquiorra and grab Orihime from the opposite direction.

Ulquiorra turned away from Orihime and turned towards the blast in the wall behind him. Orihime was suddenly grabbed by something that was moving at amazing speeds. She noticed that she was moving away from where she was standing next to Ulquiorra. And she was now moving out of the tower and in the direction of a large amount of spiritual pressure.

"Are you alright, Orihime?" She hears a voice ask her. She immediately recognizes the voice.

"Ichigo!" She says happily. "Yeah I am Ok, I think. Are you ok?"

"Don't worry about me… I am going to take you back to others. Then I will go fight Ulquiorra." Ichigo calmly says to her.

"NO! You will get hurt…" She pleaded.

"But you will be here to patch me up. Won't you?" He said.

"Absolutely…" She responded confidently.

The large spiritual pressure was getting closer and closer. But both of them could Ulquiorra's spiritual pressure keeping a steady pace not too far from them. Orihime could see small figures that were gradually getting bigger. She saw one with red hair, one dressed in practically all white with a little blue, and several creature like things. As they got bigger and bigger she was able to recognize them. Rukia, Renji, Captain Kuchiki, Hanatarou, Uryu, Captain Mayuri, Lieutenant Nemu, Lieutenant Isane, Yachiru, Captain Kenpachi, Nel, Chad, Captain Unohana, and three cute creatures.

"Look!" Uryu said as everyone turned to look where he was pointing. Ichigo and Orihime were heading their direction at impossible speed. Ichigo removed his hollow mask before his face was visible. He didn't want to scare anyone. Ichigo came to stop in front Renji and Rukia. Orihime had a big smile on her face.

"Rukia!" Orihime squealed as she ran up to Rukia and gave her a hug. "I am so glad that you are Ok now!"

"I'm fine!" Rukia said shocked by Orihime's hug.

"You guys, protect her." Ichigo said as he jumped up and headed in the direction he came.

"Where are you going?" Renji called after him. But he was too far away.

"He is going to fight Ulquiorra." Orihime said with a worried look. But then all of a sudden a smile appeared on her face. It was a forced smile but it was still a smile. "But he said that he would come back. So it will fine…"

Everyone was shocked at how optimistic she was, no one could believe how brave she was being.

Ichigo

Ichigo was going at a normal speed now. He could feel Ulquiorra's spiritual pressure getting closer and closer. He came to a halt in front of Ulquiorra. Who apparently had been standing there for a little while.

"Let's finish what we started…" Ichigo said as an evil smirk crossed his face. He pointed his sword toward Ulquiorra and tightened his grip. Ulquiorra removed both hands from his pockets.

This battle was going to get bloody…


	2. Chapter 2: Intervene

Chapter 2: Intervene

Karakura Town

The six remaining captains along with four lieutenants stood over what was supposed to be Karakura town facing Aizen, Gin, Tousen, three espada and chose espadas subordinates. This battle that was about to begin would probably take out a good chunk of each side's forces. The captains were about to draw their swords when a figure appeared in between the two. Several more figures joined it.

"Helloooo Aizen." A familiar voice said. Aizen's smile did not go away and he did not look surprised. In front of him stood, his former captain Hirako Shinji, as well as some of the other Vizards.

"Long time see, Shinji…" Aizen said calmly.

"Aizen, you are not prepared to take on the Vizards and The Gotei 13 right now…" Shinji said with his signature evil smirk.

"You're correct, for once." Aizen said in an almost arrogant tone.

"Why don't you go back to Hueco Mundo for now, and will have this battle later…"

"Fine… It seems a logical move." Aizen said as he began to turn around. Tousen and Gin followed after him. Two of the espada immediately turned around and headed back through their garganta that they used to get here and there subordinates followed them quickly. They one called Stark scratched his head and then let out a large sigh before turning around and disappearing as well.

Now a portion of the Vizards, were left standing in front of ten shinigami. Several of the captains were astonished that Aizen was still able to listen to reason. Shinji let a long sigh."Maybe we shouldn't discuss this here. How about we go back to Urahara's shop?"

"Very well. We will meet you there." The Commander General Agreed. After he said that the Vizards seemed to disappear fairly quickly. The Commander General must have known that the Vizards were faster than your average soul reaper.

"Commander General, are we really going to accept aid from hollows." Captain Soifon said from the left of the Commander General. He seemed to pay no mind to her question.

"Why not Soifon?" A voice said from behind Soifon that made Soifon jump in almost excitement. "Soul Society could use all the help that we can get." Yourichi said walking up to Soifon with a devilish grin on her face.

"Yourichi-sama." Soifon said to her mentor. Yourichi gave her one of her I-told-you-not-to-call-me-that looks. "Yourichi." Soifon said quietly once she saw the look she was getting.

"Let's Go!" Said the Commander General as he Shunpo-ed away the captains, lieutenants, and Yourichi followed him. I did not take long to get to Urahara's shop. Ten minutes tops. Urahara was waiting outside, with his usual grin plastered on his face.

"Helloooooooo!" Urahara said when they got several feet away.

"Urahara. How have you been?" Captain Kyaroku asks once he gets to the ground along with the remaining forces.

"Fine. Thank you." Urahara said as he turned around motioning for them to follow. As he walked in front of them he said. "A little Busy…" as a smile spread across his face.

"Let's have the reunion later." Yourichi said. As she walked ahead of the Gotei 13 into Urahara's shop. She sat down at the table in the center of the room. The captains followed. Finally Urahara sat down next Yourichi and a seat was left open next Urahara. A figure strode out from another room and sat next Urahara. Hirako Shinji, Former captain of the fifth division in the Gotei 13, and only known leader of Vizards.

"Shinji, why did you intervene in the battle against Aizen?" Commander General Yamamoto said after several seconds of silence.

"Because that battle can't be fought just yet." Shinji responded calmly.

"And why is that?"

"There are still necessary people trapped in Hueco Mundo."

"They are trapped there. How do expect us to get them out?" Captain Ukitake said.

"Simple we will just open a garganta from the other side." Shinji said with a smug smile.

"We?" Captain Kyaroku said.

"Why are you helping us?" Captain Hitsugaya said looking at Shinji with a glare.

"If Aizen defeats you guys, who do you think he would go after next?" Shinji said as he got up to leave.

"Don't worry about getting them out of Hueco Mundo; all you guys need to do is figure out a way to communicate with them."

"And tell them what?" Captain Ukitake said as Shinji left the shop.

"Leave that to me." He said as vanished like before.

* * *

**Ok. This was chapter 2. From now on I will be updating every monday. Sorry that this chapter was so short. Please Rate and Review. Also if I get more reviews I will update more often then just once a week...**


	3. Author's note

Author's note

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER

I am having some trouble writing due to some family issues, so I am going to put some of my stories on an about month long Hiatus. Not too long. But long enough for me to pull my act together and for spring break to start. I will be doing a little traveling over the break. And hopefully I will be able to write on the way.

This is one of the stories I will be putting on Hiatus. PLEASE!!! Don't give up on this story, just give it some time. Go to my profile and check my favorites, there are some amazing stories in there by some very talented Authors. Please check it out and DON'T GIVE UP ON THIS ONE!!!

Thank you!!!


	4. Chapter 3: Communication

**Okey dokey folks. I am off Hiatus, but the updates are still going to be slow. I thought that I would make this a longer chapter than the other two, to kind of say sorry. But I will do my best to keep on writting.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Communication

Hueco Mundo

Ichigo dodged a cero as it flew past his head. The battle between himself and the fourth espada Ulquiorra Sciffer had only begun a little over 30 minutes ago, but they already destroyed three of the five towers in Hueco Mundo. If they continue at their current rate they would destroy Las Noches within a couple of hours. Though neither Ulquiorra nor Ichigo were fighting at their full strength. Ulquiorra had not even unsheathed his sword, and Ichigo was fighting without his hollow mask.

While the battle went on, a horn like sound rang through the destroyed halls if Las Noches. Ulquiorra stopped at this sound. Ichigo gave Ulquiorra a questioning look. Ulquiorra placed his hands in his pockets and began to walk away. Ichigo jumped in front of him. "Why are you leaving in the middle of a fight?" Ulquiorra expression did not change, as usual. He simply disappeared. Ichigo have an angry sigh and then decided that he should go find everyone else.

As he shunpoed across the wastelands of Hueco Mundo, he saw his friends. He stopped on the hill closest to them, and walked toward them. He noticed that they all have worried looks on their faces. He let a small smirk escape his features but only to himself.

"I-Ichigo!" Rukia said. She was the first to notice him walking towards them. Everyone turned to see an only slightly wounded Ichigo sitting on a rock. He dispelled his Bankai, and let out a long sigh.

"Well?" Renji posed the question on everyone's mind.

"He ran away." Ichigo stated blankly.

"He ran away?" Uryuu asked this time.

"Yep." Ichigo gave another blank answer. "He stopped after that Horn thing sounded. And he just disappeared."

"It's the return call." Grimmjow stated. "It means Aizen has new orders for the espada."

"Then why are you still here?" Ichigo asked him.

"I need an answer." Grimmjow sounded serious. "Why did stop Nnoitora from killing me?"

Ichigo smirked. "I don't think you deserve to die."

Grimmjow smirked in return. "Well I always hated that Aizen guy any way."

"Wait what?" Renji asked.

"That's his way of saying that he is going to be on our side now." Ichigo said relaxing a bit more. Orihime danced over to Ichigo's resting place.

"I will heal your wounds, Ichigo." She said smiling.

"Awww. Thank you Orihime." Ichigo said as Orihime began to heal his wounds.

At that exact moment a black portal-like space opened up not too far away from Captain Kuchiki.

"What the-", Renji managed to say before the face of the Commander General appeared.

"Glad to see that you are all alive." The Commander General said with his usual expression. "Urahara has managed to get a communication line to you all by using the spirit particles of Hueco Mundo. Shinji Hirako asked us to get into communication with you."

"What?" Byakuya asked as he had one of the rare moments when his face changes.

"Hello Hello!" said a grinning Shinji as his face appeared next to the Commander General's.

"You are-", Rukia said as her eyes widened recognizing the leader of the Vizards.

Shinji grin simply increased. "Listen. We don't have much time; we can explain everything once you guys get back here."

"But aren't we trapped here." Captain Unohana said.

"No. You think you are trapped because you can't use a garganta to get back." Shinji said.

"So how are we going to get back?" Captain Mayuri asked.

"We'll use a hollow garganta." Ichigo said speaking for the first time since the communication appeared. "Am I right Shinji?" he asked sitting up to look Shinji right in the eye.

"Correct you are." Shinji said, smile not going away.

"Nel and Grimmjow, you think you guys can do it?" Ichigo said turning to look at them.

"Yeah, Yeah, sure." Grimmjow said as he got up from his comfortable position on a rock. Nel simply smiled before turning back into her grown form. This surprised the people who had not seen her like that.

She smiled and said, "I will explain later."

Las Noches

"My lord, we cannot seem to be able to locate the ryoka and soul reapers that came to retrieve the young human girl. There seems to be a large force that is shielding them from our view." An underling of Aizen's said to him.

"Hmmm. How interesting." He simply stated.

"Should we send out several menos?" The woman asked.

"No." Aizen sighed. "Let's just see what happens."

Ichigo and Company

Nel and Grimmjow had finally gotten a stable garganta open. Neither of them would have been able to do it by themselves because the injuries that they both had sustained.

To others the garganta looked like a dark tunnel much like the gate that Ichigo, Orihime, Uryuu, Chad, and Yourichi had used to get to Soul Society to rescue Rukia.

"Meet you on the other side." Shinji said before turning to Ichigo. "Go east; she will be on the lower level. You know what to do from there." He said with a grin, before the communication disappeared.

"What was he talking about?" Rukia turned to ask Ichigo.

"Don't worry about it." He said to her.

Uryuu was examining the garganta that Nel and Grimmjow made. He noticed that there was an unusually strong spiritual force that was keeping it open and he could not sense it either. It was as if something or someone was shielding or even protecting them.

"All right let's go." Said Captain Mayuri as he stepped into the garganta, followed by the other captains. Orihime, Chad, Uryuu, Nel, and Grimmjow all followed. When they turned back to talk to Ichigo he was still standing on the sands of Hueco Mundo.

"Ichigo! Hey! Let's go!" Renji called to him.

"Sorry. But I can't leave yet." Ichigo said to them.

"What?" Rukia questioned as she stepped closer to the Hueco Mundo end of the garganta. As she did so the garganta started to close on the Hueco Mundo end.

"Ichigo!!" Rukia yelled as the garganta's end got smaller and smaller, until only darkness stood in front of her.

"Rukia! Come on!" Renji said grabbing her arm and pulling towards the other end of the garganta. As Rukia and Renji stepped out on to the ground in front of Urahara's shop, they were met by the remnants of the Gotei 13 as well as Shinji.

Shinji stepped forward. "He will be back. He just has to take care of some things." He said with one of his rare sincere smiles.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!!**

**Ok this chapter alone was like 7 pages long. I don't normally like to write long chapters but I thought that this chapter needed it. I will hopefully have the next chapter within the next 2 weeks. Wish me luck.**


End file.
